unexpected meeting
by iloverainbows2797
Summary: Kim meets an unsuspecting Shego at a local bar and feelings are revealed after a kiss and a conversation about Kim's neglectful ex-boyfriend who leaves one night. KIGO if you don't like don't read.
1. Shego's father

**Chapter 1**

Kim watched as a few women entered a club with their friends but then her eyes widened as she noticed a familiar woman walk in so she jumped out of her hiding spot and walked up to the bouncer who nodded and allowed her in without asking any questions so she walked to the bar knowing that that's where her target would be. That target was Shego and at that moment she saw Shego talking to another woman. As soon as Shego noticed Kim she laughed and asked, "What are you doing here Pumpkin?"

Kim pulled up a seat next to Shego and replied, "I needed out of the house Ron is out of town with his family, Monique is in Paris again-" before Kim could finish Shego laughed and said, "Say no more I understand." Kim smiled then she asked, "So what are you doing here?" Shego shrugged and replied back, "First, I'm gonna relax here then I plan on finding someone to dance with so I'm not bored out of my mind." Before Shego could react Kim pulled her to the dance floor and said, "You look amazing."

Shego kissed Kim's cheek and replied back, "Thanks" then her eyes widened as she looked over Kim's shoulder so Kim quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Everything okay?" Shego casually spun Kim around so she could see who Shego was looking at before then Kim said, "Relax Shego he isn't bothering anyone" Shego examined her nails then she walked over to the man with her arm wrapped around Kim's waist and asked, "What are you doing here?" Kim looked at Shego's arm then back at the man still waiting for him to respond then he smiled and replied back, "Bringing Shego home, she doesn't need to be out drinking this late at night." Kim scoffed and said, "She's an adult, she can do whatever she wants at any time she wants."

Shego smirked maliciously and said, "Pumpkin has a point, now I suggest you leave before I get pissed." Before Shego or the man could react Kim kicked him in the chest knocking him on the floor then she said, "Looks like I beat you to it Shego." Shego looked at the man under Kim and said, "You should've listened to me but no now you're about to get your ass kicked by the most amazing girl in the world." Kim laughed and asked, "How much have you had to drink today Shego?" Shego shrugged and replied back. "Not that much I'm still somewhat sober."

Kim knocked the guy out and said, "I'm only asking because you never once in the whole time I've known you called me the most amazing girl in the world." Shego laughed and replied back, "No one in this world could ever be as amazing as you, not even me and I'm pretty fucking amazing." Kim smirked getting an idea and causing Shego to raise an eyebrow then, without saying another word she pulled Shego into a mind blowing kiss. After a few minutes Shego slowly pulled away from the kiss and asked, "Is that your way of telling me you have feelings for me?"

Kim shrugged and replied back, "Yeah uhh sorry about that Shego." Shego laughed and replied back, "It's a good thing that I like girls or otherwise I would've kicked your ass for kissing me then I would've teased you at our next fight." Kim rolled her eyes and said, "You do that anyways." Then Kim walked up to the bartender and asked, "What's the strongest drink you have?"

The bartender pulled out a bottle of Everclear and poured Kim a shot then he smiled and said, "Here you go." Kim happily took the drink and replied back, "Thanks." As soon as she walked back to where her and Shego were standing earlier Shego asked, "Since when did you start drinking?" Kim shrugged and replied back, "That's a story for another time" then she finished her drink and drunkenly pulled Shego back to the dance floor. Before she could get very far Shego pulled her back and whispered, "Maybe we should get you home before you hurt yourself pumpkin." Kim caressed Shego's cheek and replied back, "Loosen up Shego and have some fun." Shego rolled her eyes and gave the bartender an apologetic look then she carried Kim to her car.

Kim, who had her arms wrapped around Shego's neck asked, "Why can't we stay?" Shego placed Kim in the car and replied back, "Because you're drunk off your ass and I'm tired so your staying at my apartment in the guest bedroom." As they drove away from the bar Kim protested but Shego ignored her by turning up the radio. Kim still tried protesting but then she realized it was pointless so she stared out the window to look at all the surroundings. Without looking towards Kim Shego asked, "Are you taking any college classes?"

Kim looked towards Shego and replied back, "Yeah, they're all online I'm only taking three classes this semester and they're all really fun compared to my classes from high school." As they arrived at Shego's place Kim waited by the front door for Shego to unlock it then she stumbled inside still a little drunk and asked, "Do you live here alone?" At that moment a black and white cat walked down the hallway and meowed then Shego asked, "Does that answer your question pumpkin?" Kim pet the cat and replied back, "Yup." Shego rolled her eyes and said, "I'll show you around really quick."

Kim replied back, "It's fine Shego, I'll just look for what ever I need instead."

* * *

**Shego's point of view**

I looked over at Kim who was playing with the cat and asked, "Would you like to barrow a pair of pajamas pumpkin?" Kim looked up forgetting I was there and replied back, "Sure if it's okay with you." I walked back towards my room and searched for a pair of pajamas then I walked back into the living room and tossed them to Kim who only rolled her eyes in response. I contemplated on whether I should laugh or ignore her and walk away so I did the latter and headed back towards my room. Before I could flop on my bed and fall asleep Kim knocked on the door so I yelled, "IT'S OPEN!" Before I could react Kim walked in and asked, "Where's the toilet paper?"

I pointed to the closet and replied, "In there" she opened the closet and said, "thanks firefly" I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Have you been talking to my mom?" Kim shrugged and replied back, "Maybe a little" I rolled my eyes and asked, "Don't you think it's a little weird for my potential girlfriend to be talking with my mother?" She replied back, "It was only a two-time thing, it's not like I chat with her every single day." She must have remembered she had to use the bathroom because she ran into the bathroom and closed the door so I grabbed the tv remote and turned on my 65' flat screen. As soon as I heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on I asked, "So what did you guys talk about?"

She shrugged walking back into my bedroom and replied back, "Random stuff like that time when you were younger and asked your mother if you could send Mego back to where he ciame from." I laughed remembering that day and said, "I was young and stupid." She laid next to me and asked, "Or that time you yelled at her because she brought home the twins instead of a puppy like you asked?" Before she could go on I placed my finger over her lips and said, "Okay I get it." She licked my finger so I pulled it away and mumbled, "Thanks" She laughed and said, "That is what happens when you stick your finger near my lips." Then she flopped on the bed laying next to me and asked, "What are we watching?"

I shrugged and replied, "Some sappy movie about vampires and ware wolves" she grabbed the remote from me and flipped through some channels until she came across _The Karate Kid_ then I scoffed and said, "Me and you have better fights than this" she smirked and said, "Me and you can make a better action movie than this" then I got an idea and said, "That is not a bad idea Pumpkin." She got up from my bed and asked, "Do you have a video camera?"

I laughed and asked, "Do you really expect a girl that can light her hands on fire to own a video camera?" She shrugged and replied back, "If the video camera was indestructible, yes." I smirked and said, "If tech boy makes me an indestructible video camera then we will make the movie." Before Kim could say anything her kimmunicator rang so she walked out of the bedroom to answer it.

As Kim was talking my phone rang so I closed the door and answered it, "Hey, you seriously have to work on your timing" at that moment Kim walked in and said, "Problem solved Shego, it should be ready in about two hours." I covered the mouth piece of my phone and whispered, "Thanks Pumpkin." She quirked her eyebrow and asked who in their right mind decided it would be okay to call you at 11pm?"

I laughed and replied back, "The same person who thought it would be okay to put us both under mind control." She rolled her eyes then took the phone away from me and yelled, "DRAKKEN WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Then she hung up the phone and said, "Problem solved." So I placed my phone on the nightstand and walked out of my bedroom towards the kitchen with Kim following closely behind, without looking over my shoulder I asked, "Want somethin' to drink Pumpkin?"

She laughed and said, "Sure I'll have a rainbow martini" I walked over to the cabinet getting all the ingredients ready then I would mix all the ingredients together and make Kim her rainbow martini, after I was finished making her drink I set it down on the counter in front of her then I smiled and asked, "How are you Princess?" She ran her hand tiredly through her hair and replied back, "I've had better and worse days" then she picked up the rainbow martini and asked, "Why haven't you become a bartender yet?" I laughed and replied back, "If I was a bartender we wouldn't have met."

* * *

**Kim's point of view**

I sat on the couch with the martini in my hand pondering about what Shego had just said then I looked up at her and said, "I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't have met you" She laughed and replied, "Your life would be one hundred times more boring and you would still be waiting at your house for Ron to come back even though you and I both know that will never happen in a million years." I thought about it for a minute and replied back, "You're right, he may never come back." Shego stopped in her tracks for a second and asked, "Did you just say I was right?"

I replied back, "I'm not saying it again Shego" then I finished the almost forgotten martini in my hand waiting for her to say something whether it was sarcastic or serious, a few more seconds went by then she finally said, "Well that's a first." I looked up from my empty glass and asked, "What, me admitting you were right?" She smirked and replied back, "Yeah and I just got you to admit it again." I rolled my eyes walking into the kitchen barely smiling and said, "Expect the unexpected." She walked up next to me with her eyebrow quirked so I laughed and said, "Anything can happen at any moment so expect the unexpected."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You've been watching too many action movies." I washed out my cup and replied back, "I'm being serious, anything can happen at any moment, all I'm saying is be cautious of your surroundings and the people around you." She dried the glass in my hand and put it back in the cabinet then she walked back towards her room with me following close behind and said, "Yeah I know Pumpkin." I opened her bedroom door and walked inside then I flopped on her bed and asked, "What was your childhood like?"

She laughed and replied back, "You've met my family and I told you the story about how we got our powers so I'm pretty sure you know all about my childhood." I playfully hit her with a pillow and asked, "What about the childhood before you and your brothers got the powers?" She shrugged and replied back, "Not much has changed after we got our powers, Hego is still an egotistical jerk, Mego thinks he's right about everything, and the twins are still my favorite even though I call them dweebs." I heard a crash coming from the living room so I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the closest object next to me then I tip-toed into the living room as quietly as possible and looked around only to find Shego's cat on the counter with a priceless broken vase on the floor. At that very moment Shego walked out and asked, "What was that noise?"

I placed my hands on her shoulder and spun us around so she wouldn't see the mess then I replied back, "Nothing I can't handle, just go back to your room and I'll be there faster than you can spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Shego sighed and walked back into her room so I grabbed the broom and cleaned up the mess that her cat had made then I walked back into Shego's room and said, "Problem solved." She looked over towards me with her cat in her arms and replied back, "Not quite, she's bleeding."

A small smile appeared on my face then I said, "Let me take care of her, after all my mom was a brain surgeon and my dad was a rocket scientist" then I took the injured cat from her arms before she could protest and lied the cat on the table to examine her injury. As soon as I pulled the shard of glass out of her paw and wrapped it up the cat hissed at me then Shego smiled and said, "Thanks Pumpkin." Before I could reply Shego placed the cat on the floor and kissed my neck pulling me closer but before she could get any farther than neck kissing I slightly pulled away and asked, "Why do you love me?"

She moved her gaze up from my neck towards my eyes and replied back, "I love you because you complete me and make me who I am today." I placed two fingers on her lips and asked, "Are those the only reasons you love me?" She kissed my fingers and replied back, "Of course not, I also love you because you're the most amazing, prettiest, smartest, talented, bravest, and coolest girl in the world. It doesn't matter that you don't know how to cook, all that matters is that I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I can hold you in my arms at night and call you mine." I caressed her cheek tearing up and she pulled me in closer so that our lips were inches apart then we kissed as if it was the last kiss we would ever have. Before it could get any further than kissing the door bell rang so I silently cursed under my breath than I walked over to the door and opened it only to find out it was the man from the club so I crossed my arms against my chest and asked, "How did you find us?"

The man laughed and replied back, "I have people." Seconds later before I could react Shego pinned the man against the wall and asked, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt your daughter when she's in the middle of something?" I looked from Shego to her father and said, "Now that you mention it, you two do look alike." Shego looked over towards me with one eye on her dad and asked, "You just realized that he was my father?" I rolled my eyes and said, "It's been a long day and I'm kinda out of it right now Shego, you're lucky enough that I remember your name and where I'm at." She gave her full attention back to her father then she released him and said, "Look, just because I'm your daughter it doesn't mean you can come to my house whenever you want and ask me to move back in with you."


	2. Monique

Chapter 2

**A/N: I probably wont update as quickly as I usually do I might have to go to a job interview sometime this week wish me luck! I'll let you know how it goes**

**Kim's POV**

I sat on the couch watching _The Voice _as I waited for Shego to get home from the store so that we could make dinner. A few minutes later the doorbell rang so I quirked my eyebrow and answered the door only to be greeted by my best friend Monique with Shego walking up right behind her so I opened the door wider to allow both girls in then I smiled and asked, "What brings you here Mo?" Shego walked into the kitchen still unnoticed by Monique then Monique replied back, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." At that moment Shego walked out of the kitchen with an apron on and started, "Woah woah woah you-" but before she could finish her question I glared at Shego and replied back, "Sure I would love to." So Shego walked back into the kitchen clearly irritated and started making dinner.

After a few minutes of standing both Monique and I sat on the couch and started watching tv as they waited for Shego to finish dinner. I got off the couch smelling the food in the kitchen so I walked up behind Shego to get a better look of what we were having for dinner then she laughed and asked, "You hungry Pumpkin?" I smiled and replied back, "always hungry." She gave me a sample of the food and asked, "How's this taste?" I happily took the sample in my mouth and replied back, "Amazing and flavorful" she laughed again then she continued cooking so I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Monique. As I sat down Mo asked, "What's for dinner?"

I replied back, "Shrimp scampi, corn, and a Caesar salad." As soon as dinner was done I walked into the kitchen to help Shego set the table then I made my plate and said, "Thanks for dinner Sheshe." Mo quirked her eyebrow and asked, "Sheshe?" Shego rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah she started calling me that to get back at me for something I did a while back." I laughed remembering what she had done then I looked towards Shego to only get a glare in response so I closed my mouth. Monique looked from Shego to me then she asked, "What did Shego do?" Shego placed her finger on my lips then she smiled and said, "Lets just say I got really drunk in front of Pumpkin, I admitted some things, one thing led to another and-"

Monique stopped Shego before she could finish and said, "Yeah yeah I get it, you two did it." I was blushing bright red, Shego was smirking, and Monique laughed then she asked, "Where did it happen?" This time I was glaring at Monique then Shego replied back, "On top of the hill that overlooks the city on a picnic." I rolled my eyes and walked away from the two women then Shego got up from the table to follow me so I asked without turning around, "Did you seriously just tell her about us having sex during our picnic?" She shrugged and replied back, "At least she doesn't know you're a screamer." At that moment Monique walked behind Shego and said. "I do now" I glared daggers at Shego then I walked back towards the dining room table and sat down to finish my dinner in silence which didn't last long because Shego looked towards me and said, "Sorry Pumpkin"

I grunted in response then I got up from my seat with my plate in my hand and I walked to the sink so that I could clean my plate. After I finished cleaning my plate I walked over to Monique and said, "Lets go" so she grabbed her car keys then we both walked out the front door towards her car and hopped in. Monique smiled and said, "You two make an oddly cute couple." I laughed and replied back, "You should see us when we're at a restaurant and the bill had just arrived." Before Monique could ask any questions Kim's kimmunicator went off so Kim answered it then she covered the mouthpiece and said, "Change of plans, looks like we're going on a mission."

Monique slammed the breaks on her car then she asked, "Without Shego?" But Kim was too focused on her Kimmunicator to hear Monique's question then she looked up from said electronic device and said, "I don't have my mission clothes with me so we have to go back to the house and grab them." So Monique turned the car around and drove back to the house, as soon as we arrived back Shego quirked her eyebrow and said, "That was quick." I ran past her up the stairs and yelled over my shoulder, "Fun's not over we have a mission to go to except you're coming."

* * *

**Shego's POV**

I looked up the stairs and asked, "Why can't we have one day where we don't have to do anything?" Kim closed the bedroom door and ran back downstairs then she replied back, "Because our lives aren't normal." I followed Kim towards Monique's car and asked, "Obviously, I mean what normal person would date someone like me?" Monique had a confused look on her face so Kim explained, "We're talking about how our lives aren't normal." She just laughed and continued driving to Drew's lair then I asked, "The mission's here?"

Kim replied back, "Yep, apparently he's back to being evil and he has a new sidekick that he says you know." Before I could think about who his new sidekick could be we arrived so Kim jumped out of the car then Monique ran after her so I opened the door and walked up behind them. As soon as they noticed me Kim asked, "Who do you think his new sidekick is?" I pulled out my grappling hook and aimed it at the roof then I shrugged and replied back, "It could be anyone..." Kim followed right behind me with her arm wrapped around Monique pulling them both up towards the roof then she asked, "How many people do you know that he knows of?"

My eyes widened as soon as we entered the lair and I saw who the new sidekick was then I asked, "You can't be serious?" Kim's jaw dropped then she asked, "I thought you were in Paris?" At that moment the woman said, "Good to see you too Kim and Sheila" Kim rolled her eyes and replied back, "Wish I could say the same but I can't." Monique looked from Kim to the new sidekick then she asked, "Who's she?" I pounced on said woman then Kim replied back, "That is Raven, Shego's ex girlfriend..." then she ran towards Drew and kicked him in the jaw instantly knocking him out. Raven walked towards Shego with a cheshire cat-like grin on her face then she asked, "So you dating Possible?"

I leaned against the closest wall and replied back, "Yes I'm dating Possible, she's a lot better than dating you Raven." Kim took her focus off the unconscious Drew Lipskey then she walked over to Monique and asked, "You okay?" Monique placed her hand on the worried crime fighter's shoulder and replied back, "Relax girl I'm fine." I started filing my nails getting bored of seeing my ex and hearing the conversation between Monique and Kim then walked up next to Raven and said, "As much as I love seeing my current girlfriend in the same room as her ex we have to go so if you plan on stealing some-" before she could finish her statement Raven laughed and finished, "-machine that makes people only wear their underwear..."

I looked up from my nail filer after hearing what Raven had just said then I asked, "So you seriously want to work for a guy like him?" Raven laughed and replied back, "Great money" Kim and Monique must've walked out the door when we were talking because the moment I looked over my shoulder to see if they were still there I realized that they had left so I rolled my eyes and walked out the door leaving a speechless Raven staring at the spot where I was just at. As soon as I got back in the car with Monique and Kim I said, "I can't believe the two of you just left me in a room with my ex."

* * *

**Monique's POV**

I started the car and drove home thinking about Shego's smoking hot ex girlfriend then I looked through the rearview mirror towards Shego and asked, "So why did you and her breakup?" Kim glared at me but I ignored her and Shego replied back, "I needed more adventure in my life and she couldn't give me that so I went to the first woman I thought of that could never bore me and I realized that she was the one I've been searching for my whole life." As soon as Shego said that Kim smiled and replied back, "Awww Sheshe when I first saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you because you looked so stunning in you green and black catsuit with that smug look on your face."

Shego smirked then she looked towards Monique and asked, "Why did you want to know the reason me and Raven broke up?" Kim stared out the window clearly uninterested in the conversation about Shego's ex until I replied back, "Because something about her caught my eye." Shego raised an eyebrow and Kim smirked and said, "Aww Monique is in love with Raven!" If looks could kill Kim would have died just now because I glared at her and replied back, "Am not, I just find her interesting." Shego rolled her eyes then she pulled Kim into her lap and said, "If you want I can give you her number or email." I pulled into the driveway of their house and replied back, "That would be great Shego."

Kim, Shego, and I walked inside then Shego handed me a small paper with Raven's number on it and said, "Here you go Monique." So I grabbed the paper from her hand and said, "Thanks Shego, I should go it's getting late and I have plans in the morning." After we said our goodbyes I walked out the front door and hopped back into the car with a smile on my face then I pulled out my phone and placed Raven's number in my phone. As soon as I pulled into the garage of my house I practically skipped up to my room and closed the door holding the phone to my chest.


	3. Raven prt 1

Chapter 3

**Raven's POV**

I jumped out of bed with a scowl on my face hearing my phone ring so I yanked it off the nightstand and timidly answered it, "Hello?" The voice on the other side of the call sounded familiar but I was too tired to think about who it was then they laughed and asked, "Guess who likes you Raven?" I rolled my eyes but then I remembered that they couldn't see it so I asked, "Who?" As I was walking into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee Shego replied back, "Monique" I dropped the mug on the floor causing it to shatter into millions of tiny pieces then I asked, "The mocha skinned girl that I met last night?"

She laughed and replied back, "Yeah her, so I gave her your number so she can text or call you." I grabbed the broom from the closet and started cleaning up the mess then I said, "I can't-" but before I finished my phone vibrated so I rolled my eyes and said, "Let me call you back..." then I hung up the phone and read the text from Monique.

**Mo: Hey girl it's Monique**

I laughed walking into the kitchen then I thought about it for a second before replying back.

**Raven: Hey what's up Monique?**

I mentally slapped myself for asking that but before I could get into a heated argument with my brain Shego walked through the front door without knocking so I walked up to her and asked, "Why are you here?" She closed the door behind her and replied back, "I need your help with something..." Before I could say anything else my phone vibrated so I looked at it and saw that it was a text from Monique.

**Monique: nm just watching Kimmie on the news**

I laughed and said, "If you need help looking for your girlfriend I know where she's at." Shego sat on the couch and replied back, "That's not what I need help with I already know where Pumpkin is at."

**Raven: Whose ass did she kick this time?**

I sat on the couch next to Shego and asked, "Then what do you need my help with?" She leaned against me as her hair covered my face and replied back, "I need your help getting back at Drew." I wrapped my arm around her waist with a small smile appearing on my lips and asked, "What's in it for me?" She laughed and replied back, "I'll give you half of Iceland."

**Monique: the golfer guy, I forgot his name...**

I smirked and said, "I'll do it if I also get a quarter of France too" Before Shego could accept or decline my deal her phone rang so she walked outside and answered it only to find out it was a telemarketer trying to sell her something that she had no interest in so she hung up and replied back, "Deal on one condition" Shego laughed and said, "The answer is yes."

* * *

**Kim's POV- later that day**

I smiled as I saw Shego arrive back at the house then I practically flew down stairs to greet her at the door. As soon as the door opened and she walked inside I jumped on top of her and kissed her as my fingertips glided eagerly down her body but that didn't last very long because she softly pushed me off and said, "Not now baby..." I helped her up and asked, "What's wrong Shego?" She walked into the living room and replied back, "Just not in the mood right now, let me relax on the couch for a few minutes then we can have our fun upstairs."

I sat on the couch next to her and rested my head on her chest listening to her heartbeat then I asked, "Do you think Raven likes Monique?" She ran her fingers through my hair and replied back, "I'm sure she does Pumpkin." I looked and her soft exotic black lips and said, "I'll be completely honest with you, I've never felt this way towards anyone until the day I met you." She cupped my cheeks staring into my eyes almost as if she was staring into my soul and replied back, "I feel the same way about you Pumpkin, ever since the day we met I wanted to get to know you better." I caressed her cheek then I got up from the couch and walked upstairs then she asked, "Where you going Pumpkin?"

I replied back, "Grabbing something from the room, be down in a second" then I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my laptop then I walked back downstairs towards the couch and said, "I need to look something up online." She pulled me on the couch next to her and asked, "Do you need help?" I smiled as I rested my head on her shoulder and replied back, "Not yet, I'll let you know if I do babe." She smiled and turned on the tv as I searched for what I needed to then after a few minutes I smiled and mumbled, "Got you now" Shego looked towards me and asked, "Did you say something?"

I looked towards her and replied back, "Sorry talking to myself, found what I was looking for" she nodded then she went back to watching tv so I typed frantically on the keyboard then I placed my laptop on the couch and ran upstairs without saying anything. Shego got up from the couch and asked, "What exactly were you searching for?" I laughed and replied back, "I was searching for something important to me."

* * *

**Monique's POV**

I walked outside with a smile on my face then I saw a familiar looking woman at the park jogging so I jogged up next to her and asked, "What are you doing out here?" She looked towards me and replied back, "Jogging in this beautiful weather." I smiled as we continued jogging then she put in her headphones to drown out all the noise around us so I smirked and mouthed, "Want to race?" She quirked an eyebrow and took out one of her headphones so I asked again, "Want to race?" She cracked her neck and replied back, "Prepared to get your ass kicked."

I tightened the laces on my shoes and said, "The only thing you'll be seeing is my ass in front of you and nothing else Raven." Before she could say anything I looked over my shoulder and saw another familiar looking person walking towards us and said, "Hey Shego!" She looked at me and asked, "You two going jogging?" Raven rolled her eyes and replied back, "Obviously" Shego glared at Raven and asked, "What's your problem?" Raven clenched her fist about to attack Shego until I placed my hands on her shoulder and said, "Relax Raven"

Raven laughed and replied back, "I am relaxed Monique..." I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder then I pointed out, "You were about to punch Shego." Raven looked at Shego and said, "Sorry Shego, it's been a long week and I haven't been able to sleep much lately." After a few minutes of silence I grabbed Raven's hand and asked, "Ready?" She nodded then I ran past her without any warning. A few moments later she caught up to me and said, "Wasn't expecting that" I laughed as we ran to to the bench then Shego caught up to us and asked, "What just happened?"

Raven laughed and replied back, "Monique kicked my ass in a race." No one noticed the Kim was passed out on the bench next to them until she rolled off the bench causing Shego, me, and Raven to run over to the source of the noise then Shego asked, "When did you get out here?" Kim looked around still a little hazed from falling off the bench then she replied back, "I came out earlier, must've fallen asleep..." I helped Kim stand up then I laughed and said, "You've been more tired than usual lately."

Kim scratched the back of her head and said, "You try going on missions late at night and getting some sleep." Shego sat next to Kim and wrapped her arms around KIm then she smiled and said, "Very hard if you ask me." As soon as the girls finished talking Kim grabbed Shego's hand and said, "We should go I have work in the morning and she has business to take care of." Shego quirked her eyebrow and asked, "I do?" Kim nudged her and replied back, "Yeah your mother needs your help with something."


	4. raven prt 2

chapter** 4**

Kim giggled as she walked towards Shego who was too busy reading to notice her fiery red-headed girlfriend walk up behind her so when Kim jumped over the couch and landed on top of her Shego nearly fell off the couch and asked, "Where did you come from Pumpkin?" Kim kissed Shego then she replied back jokingly, "My mother's womb." Shego rolled her eyes smiling then she wrapped her arms around Kim protectively and said, "Doy, I mean where did you come from just now?" Kim ran her fingertips down Shego's body causing her to moan quietly then she replied back, "The kitchen." Shego smiled as Kim continued sliding her fingertips up and down her body then she growled and placed Kim on the couch when the door bell rang and she got up to answer it. On the other side of the door was her ex girlfriend Raven so she smiled a little and asked, "What's up?"

Kim looked towards the door to see who it was but Shego was in the way so she walked up behind her and noticed that it was Raven so she opened the door wider to Shego's dismay and said, "Come in Raven." Shego closed the door after Raven walked in and said, "Not that I'm happy to see you but I'm kinda in the middle of something with Pumpkin." Kim rolled her eyes and said, "You can stay as long as you need and I'll make sure handsy over here behaves while you're here." Raven replied back, "Thanks Kim but I only stopped by because I needed your help with something." Shego again wrapped her arms around her Princess then she nibbled on her ear smirking as she heard a soft moan escape her Pumpkin's lips then Kim glared at her and asked, "What do you need help with Raven?"

Raven laughed and replied back, "Someone robbed my house earlier and I need your help trying to capture them." Kim smirked getting excited to go on a mission then Shego asked, "What did they steal?" Before anyone could react Kim leaped out of Shego's arm and quickly ran upstairs to change into her mission clothes then Raven replied back, "They stole my priceless one of a kind painting." Kim ran down the stairs in her mission clothes with this goofy grin on her face then Raven looked over at her and asked, "Is she always that happy when there's a mission?" Shego laughed when she saw her Pumpkin then she replied back, "You have no idea how happy she is right now about going to solve this crime." Kim walked up behind Shego and wrapped her arms around her waist then she asked, "You guys ready to go?" Shego nodded and Raven smirked and said, "I'm always ready to kick some ass."

Shego mumbled quietly enough for only Kim to hear, "You weren't when we were dating" Kim elbowed her and whispered, "I know she's your ex but you still have to be nice Shego." Shego rolled her eyes when Raven wasn't paying attention then she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her car keys. Kim said, "But I wanted to drive" Shego smiled knowing Kim was about to use the puppy dog pout on her so Shego said, "You can drive us home after the mission Pumpkin." Kim smiled and kissed Shego's cheek then she asked, "Do you have video cameras around your house Raven?" Raven shook her head no then Kim, Shego, and Raven hopped in the car and drove off to Raven's house.

* * *

**Shego's POV**

I looked over towards Kim who was looking out the window obviously lost in thought so I decided not to bug her then Raven asked, "How's your relationship with Kim?" I smiled and replied back, "It's great, she makes me really happy." Kim turned towards Shego and said, "You look beautiful." I smiled and asked, "Don't I always?" Kim playfully smacked me then she replied back, "Yes you do." Raven slowly fell asleep in the backseat as she listened to our conversation so I quietly whispered, "I love you Pumpkin." Kim placed her hand on my leg and replied back, "Love you too Shego" then her phone rang waking Raven us so she mouthed, "Sorry Raven" before answering her phone only to realize that it was her mother.

As she was talking to her mother I pulled up to Raven's house and both me and Raven got out of the car and walked inside. As I looked around I asked, "You and Monique together?" She found a broken piece of glass and replied, "Not yet but I'm planning on asking her out soon." At that moment Kim walked in somewhat agitated so I asked, "What happened?" She searched around the house looking for evidence and replied back, "I'll tell you later I promise." So I frowned slightly and explored the house to see if I could find anything out of place. After a few minutes of awkward silence between me and Kim I gestured for Raven to leave the room so me and Kim could talk then Raven nodded and walked into her bedroom so I raised an eye brow towards Kim and asked, "Is everything okay Pumpkin?"

She leaned against the wall and replied back, "I really don't want to talk about it while were on a mission Shego so just drop it for now..." Then she walked towards Raven and said, "I think I know who broke in here but I'm not 100% sure so just bare with me here." Raven raised her eyebrow and asked, "Who do you think did it?" Hearing them talk made me kinda jealous not that I would admit it to anyone so I walked back into the living room and dusted the place for fingerprints then I pulled Kim to the side and said, "I found fingerprints." Kim pulled out a piece of duct tape then she placed it over the finger prints so that they would be on the tape and she could have Wade scan the fingerprints to reveal who they belonged to.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I looked at Raven with a smirk and said, "Give me a minute and I'll tell you who robbed you." She nodded then she walked into the kitchen and made herself a glass of pink lemonade. As soon as she walked out of the kitchen I called Wade and asked him to scan the fingerprints and a few seconds later he told us that they belonged to a woman named Nanny Maim was the one that robbed Raven. As soon as I found out I laughed and said, "An old woman named Nanny Maim stole your priceless painting." She quirked an eyebrow and asked, "A nanny stole my painting?"

I replied back, "Yeah with the help of a bunch of babies that look like they're on steroids." She placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "If you don't want to tell me who really did it that's fine but you don't have to make up some crazy story about how a nanny and a bunch of babies on steroids stole my priceless painting." Shego walked up behind me and said, "I've met her and those babies, Pumpkin is telling the truth and besides she never lies about anything Raven." I smiled towards Shego and said, "I'll tell you what's wrong on the way home or on the way to arrest Nanny Maim for burglary and breaking and entering." As we got back in the car something occurred to me so I asked, "Why is she in Middleton when she lives in England?"

Shego shrugged and replied back, "Maybe she's looking for more babies to train to be part of her little steroid baby army." I looked towards Raven to see if she had any ideas but she had nothing so I smiled and said, "You're probably right and if that's the case we need to stop her from kidnapping any more babies." As we got back to mine and Shego's place we all hopped out of the car then I wrapped my arms around Shego's waist and kissed down her neck smiling innocently. Raven made a gagging noise and Shego moaned quietly then she elbowed me in the ribs and said, "Not now Pumpkin."


	5. Kim's news

Chapter 5

Kim woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off so she reached over Shego and turned it off then she got out of bed and walked downstairs to make herself a much needed cup of coffee. As soon as her coffee was done she walked into the living room with the cup in one hand and the newspaper in the other trying to do something quiet while her girlfriend slept. After a few minutes of reading the newspaper she tossed it on the coffee table and curled up in a ball on the couch. Shego woke up to the smell of Kim's coffee so she rolled out of bed and walked downstairs then without even acknowledging Kim she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. As soon as Kim realized that her half asleep girlfriend hadn't noticed her she walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek then Kim asked, "How'd you sleep Shego?"

Shego smiled a little and replied back, "I always sleep good next to my Pumpkin." Kim blushed slightly and nuzzled into Shego which caused the ex-villainess to put her coffee cup on the counter then she wrapped her arms around the petite red-head and said, "Let's go to the couch so were not just standing in the middle of the kitchen." As Shego sat on the couch Kim rested her head on her lap and mumbled, "I don't want to work today." Shego rubbed her back and replied, "I know you don't but even princesses have to work to earn a living." Kim rolled her eyes smiling then she wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and asked, "Will you go in for me Sheshe?"

Shego kissed Kim's forehead and replied back, "Even though I love you very much and would do anything in the world for you I'm going to have to say no, sorry Pumpkin." Kim leaned inches away from her girlfriend's lip and smirked causing Shego to pull Kim on top of her then she kissed Kim and said, "Tease..." Kim smiled as innocently as she could and replied back, "I did no such thing." This time Shego was the one to roll her eyes smiling until the doorbell rang then she silently cursed at the door and placed a confused Kim back on the couch. As she flung the door open her mother smiled at her then she asked, "How come no one calls to tell me that they're coming over?" Kim walked up behind Shego and noticed that it was her mother that was at the door so she smiled and said, "Hey Isabella" Isabella laughed and replied back, "Sorry firefly and hey Kim."

Kim opened the door wider to allow Isabella in then she asked, "What are you doing in Middleton?" Isabella walked inside and sat on the couch then she replied back, "I came out to come visit my only daughter." Kim sat on the couch next to Isabella then she looked towards Shego and said, "You're not the only one that came to visit her this week." Isabella quirked her eyebrow and asked, "Who else has come to visit you this week?" Shego replied back, "Monique, dad, and Raven." Kim walked out of the room to allow Shego some privacy to talk to her mother about why each person came to visit her then she walked upstairs and crawled into their bed with a book in her hands. As soon as Shego noticed that Kim wasn't in the living room with them she asked, "Where'd Kim go?"

Her mother smiled and replied back, "Relax she just went upstairs to give us some privacy to talk." Shego sighed in relief and replied back, "Oh she didn't have to do that for us." Her mother asked, "How's the relationship going?" Shego rolled her eyes and replied back, "It's great, you're the second person to ask me that."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I placed the book on the nightstand next to the picture of Shego and I at the beach then I quietly walked back down stairs and said, "Ignore me, I'm just grabbing a snack to eat." Shego hugged her mother and said, "It was nice talking to you mom, I'll call you this weekend." As soon as Isabella left I place my snack on the counter and said, "You're popular this week." Shego rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist then she replied back, "It's a blessing and a curse." I rested my head on her shoulder and said, "I have good news and bad news, the good news won't make sense unless I tell you the bad news first...depending on what you think they might both be good news actually."

Shego rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Just tell me already Pumpkin." I looked at Shego and blurted out, "Remember the last real mission I was on? Well the machine that I destroyed shot me with this weird laser thing before it self destructed and there's a chance that I may or may not be pregnant." I waited for her to say something but all I got was dead silence so I sat in the living room on the verge of tears until Shego smiled and said, "If you do happen to be pregnant it would be my honor to help you out with the baby." I hugged her and replied back, "Thanks baby that means so much to me." She caressed my cheek then she looked at the clock and said, "Shit Kimmie you're gonna be late for work." I ran upstairs nearly knocking Shego onto the floor then I quickly changed into my work outfit and brushed my hair. Once I was finished getting ready for work I kissed Shego on the cheek and ran out the door towards my car.

As soon as I entered my car I sped off down the streets trying to stay out of traffic before I could enter my insanely tiny cubical Dr. Director called my name so I walked over to her and said, "Hey Dr. Director" she looked me up and down then she said, "Next time don't be late to work." I looked at the clock and replied back, "It won't happen again" then I walked back to my office hoping for some peace and quiet but unfortunately that didn't happen because right as I closed the door to my cubical someone knocked on it then I growled and opened it to only find Will Du so I tiredly asked, "Mission time?"

He scratched the back of his head and replied back, "No I ugh just need you to help me train the rookies." I smiled my mood getting better because now I get to workout so I said, "Great, I just need to change be out in a second." Before he could respond I closed the door and excitedly changed into my workout clothes then I opened the door and followed Will to the training gym the smile never leaving my face. As soon as we entered the gym the room became silent and they got into a line then I smirked and asked, "Who's ready for the first lesson?" No one spoke so I gestured for Will to come here and he smirked and asked, "Ready to show them how it's done Possible?" I smirked and replied back, "Always; rule number 1: don't get distracted or this could happen." I grabbed Will's arm and flipped him over my shoulder he glared at me and said, "I wasn't ready"

I replied back. "My point exactly"

* * *

**No one's POV- 6 hours later**

Kim walked inside their home worn out from training only to be greeted by Shego wearing a pink apron then Kim said, "Pink is so not your color." Shego rolled her eyes and kissed the worn out heroine then she replied back, "Thanks captain obvious." After she finished her conversation with Shego Kim walked upstairs and hopped in the shower while Shego made her a quick dinner since she got home so late and didn't feel like doing anything besides laying on the couch with the most amazing person in the world. As soon as Kim finished her shower and changing Shego walked into the bedroom and said, "Dinner's ready Pumpkin." Kim nodded then headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab her plate then she walked into the living room in silence and ate the delicious meal that her girlfriend had made for her.

As soon as they both finished eating Shego asked, "What's wrong Pumpkin?" Kim got off the couch and headed towards the sink to was her plate then replied back, "Nothing I'm fine..." Shego was about to ask another question but the look that her obviously distressed girlfriend told her to be quiet so she reluctantly stopped asking questions.

As soon as both girls washed their plates Kim flopped on the couch and said, "Thanks for dinner Shego." Shego looked her girlfriend over quietly examining the bruises on her legs and arms then she replied back, "You're welcome Pumpkin." Kim rolled over groaning in pain then she looked at Shego and said, "Work was actually fun today." Shego sat next to her girlfriend massaging her legs and replied back, "Looks like you had a great time Pumpkin." Kim relaxed closing her eyes as Shego massaged her then she asked, "You feel better?"

Kim opened one eye and replied back, "Yeah, thanks Shego."

* * *

**Shego's POV**

As soon as I finished massaging her legs I walked into the kitchen and asked, "Do you want anything to drink Princess?" Kim turned on the television and replied back, "A glass of water for now but later I might have some wine...or something." I smiled bringing her an ice cold glass of water then I sat next to her on the couch and asked, "What are we going to watch?"

She cuddled into me and replied back, "Not sure yet just flipping throygh the channels until I find something interesting." After a few minutes of watching her flip through the channels I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote from her hands then I quickly found something that caught my attention so I asked, "Was that hard Pumpkin?"

She rolled her eyes and got up from her spot then said, "Watch whatever you want I don't care!" After that she walked into our bedroom and slammed the door so I walked over to the closed bedroom door and replied back, "Fine!" At that moment the doorbell rang so I marched over to the door fuming and opened it only to see one of our neighbors at the door with their eyebrow raised so I asked, "What?"

He looked over my shoulder and said, "You two are bwing too loud." I rolled my eyes and replied back, "It's not MY fault the Princess is being moody today." After saying that I heard Kim walk down the stairs then she yelled, "I'm not moody!" I pointed over my shoulder and said, "told you..." at that moment he walked away so I closed the door behind him and wrapped my arms around the very irritated Kim.


End file.
